Seize The Hunt
by JNL
Summary: A younger brother fanfiction. My start over story for 'Benjamin Winchester.' So, this one is a bit different and you should give it a shot. Its worth looking at, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**I promised you all a new fanfiction to Benjamin Winchester and here it is. I hope you like this one! Now, I can't promise you when new chapters will be put up. But I will try my hardest to make them nice and long for ya. Now to those who have not read Benjamin Winchester, please do. This fanfiction does have ties to Benjamin Winchester. Not a sequel, but does have ties. Tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Supernatural, the boys, or the Impala. Though I wish I did.**

**-Friday night; 12:30 AM- **

"No!" A scream tore through Benjamin Jackson's mouth as he jolted upwards in his bed. The sheets were wrapped around his legs and were halfway soaked in sweat from another nightmare. Quickly, Ben got out of bed, stumbling forward as he turned the bedroom light on as the darkness was shoved out of the room.

Taking deep breaths, Ben looked down at his hands and found them shaking uncontrollably before he walked over to his bedside drawer and taking the journal out once again. He hated these nightmares more than anything else in the world right now. And this nightmare had been worst than the others. This time he had seen a dark figure and- Ben squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shove the nightmare away. Dropping the journal back into the drawer, Ben walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey, what're you up so late tonight? Another nightmare?" Robert Donavan asked in almost a confident voice as Ben spun around from atop the stairs to see his Uncle behind him. Ben swallowed hard and only nodded, not wanting to talk about it. Robert seemed to understand because he suddenly smiled.

"Well, I guess some cookies and milk can be your mid-night snack." Ben laughed as the muscles in his face released their death grip on him. His Uncle always knew how to break a moment of awkwardness. Ben followed his Uncle to down the stairs and into the kitchen before taking a seat at the table while his Uncle grabbed the Oreo cookies and milk from the fridge.

"Saw you outside tonight with a girl." Robert told his fourteen-year-old nephew as he poured them a glass of milk and set the cookies out on a paper towel for Ben and himself. This is how it always had been. And Ben liked it just like this and liked his Uncle even more. When Ben had been five, his Mom and Dad had both perished in a horrible fire. From then on, Ben had been in his Uncle's care.

"Yeah, Christine." Ben prayed that his Uncle hadn't been spying on them or anything. He already felt bad for what had happened between him and Christine.

"Oh, that's a pretty name. Though I think I've heard that name from somewhere, though." Robert had a thoughtful expression before smiling knowingly. Ben sighed deeply as he pushed the cookies away.

"It was her fault…"

"It's always the girl's fault, isn't it Ben?" Ben just gave a lopsided, hopeless grin with a shrug before pulling the cookies back towards him.

"Maybe he won't find out." Ben muttered as he rested the side of his cheek on the palm of his hand before stuffing his mouth with cookies. 

**-January 9, 2007-**

_I had another nightmare last night, though this one was more intense then the last and it scared me more than the other nightmares I've been having for the last two weeks. All I can remember is myself being younger and the sound of an angry voice mixing in with all these other voices. They were male voices too; only there was a different tone in each one of them. One voice was gruff and menacing while the other one was calm and soothing, almost comforting. The soothing voice was calling my name, trying to calm someone down while the other was more frightening. The frightening voice was calling my name before I saw a dark figure enter the room- _

**Welcome To The Jungle** by **_Guns N' Roses_** poured loudly through the headphones as Ben sat upon his bed, writing the nightmare he had had last night into his journal. His Uncle had suggested that he write down his dreams/nightmares so that he could look them over and find out what was causing him to wake up every night in a cold sweat.

Just as the young athlete was finishing up, a knock on his door made him jump slightly before he closed the journal and stashed it away in his bedside drawer. Getting up from his bed, Ben walked over to the door before opening it and immediately receiving a blow to the side of his face. Reacting, Ben threw his own punch as his tight fist connected with the side of his attacker's nose.

"Ow, damnit!" Toby Daggar exasperated as his hands flew to his nose before blood started streaming swiftly from the harsh blow. Ben was surprised for a moment as he stared at his friend's hunched form as Toby looked up and gave Ben an angry look.

"What the hell?" Ben asked angrily before shoving his friend aside and walking down the hall and into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Ben's fingertips gently ran over the small bruise on his cheek that Toby's fist had created. Cursing silently, Ben walked back out of the bathroom as he stood before his supposedly best friend.

"What is your freakin' problem, Toby?" Ben asked, using the word, _freakin'_ as a substitute for the word _fuckin'_ that he wanted to use so badly. But since the little incident with cussing around his Uncle Jack, Ben had remembered to nick the habit in the butt. The taste of soap was still in his mouth from that word.

"You…" Toby muttered, breathing hard through the mouth as he continued to hold his nose. "Decided to have a little fun with Christine, didn't you?" Toby asked, almost snarling as the fourteen-year-old started to straightened up a little.

"What are you talking about? Me and Christine are just friends, Toby." Ben told him in a calming, but confused voice. "I told you, you were sniffing too much of my Grandma's scented candles, man." This seemed to tick Toby off a little more than Ben had meant to. Before another word could be said, Toby lunged himself forward and pushed Ben to the hardwood floor.

"You think I didn't see you with her last night!" Toby shouted. "You kissed her, Ben! Your suppose to be my best friend!" Ben became angry within seconds and with a quick punch, Ben caught Toby off guard long enough to push his delusional friend off him before grabbing the teenager's shirt collar and hoisting him up to standing position. Ben had always been the stronger one of the two since he could remember.

"I didn't kiss your girlfriend!" Ben shouted after shoving Toby against the wall and holding him back with his arm against his friend's neck. "She kissed me! Okay?" Ben could feel himself shaking in rage and his anger was evident cause he still didn't let go of his friend. Ben's nerves were torn to pieces. And for what? Because his **best **friend had to accuse him of kissing his girlfriend when in fact, it had been Christine who had decided to kiss him out of the blue.

"Yeah, but you kissed her back." Toby said in an unusually calm voice. "I saw you kiss her back, Benjamin." Ben cringed momentarily as Toby called him by his first whole name. His first whole name was only said by the frightening voice he heard in his nightmares. Not by Toby.

Ben reluctantly released his pressure against Toby's neck as he turned his back on the boy. Last night had been a mistake. Toby knew that Ben would never do that to him on purpose. But here his best friend was; mad as hell and looking worst than Ben's old dog, Scampers.

"So what do you want me to say?" Ben asked, keeping his back to Toby for a moment. "Sorry? Sorry that I got caught up in the moment?" Ben asked as he turned back around, his eyes resting on Toby's sitting figure. Man, Ben hated to see his friend down in the dumps because of him.

"It's fudged up what you did." Toby muttered, using the word, _fudged_ instead of _fucked. _Toby had never liked to use the '_F_' word since his abusive Dad had used that word to many times throughout his childhood.

"Yeah, I know." Ben sighed as he sat down on the bed. "And I'm sorry. Really, I am." Ben made sure he made eye contact with Toby. He wanted his best friend to know how sorry he really was for kissing Christine back. Hopefully, he could get Toby to forgive him. And if he couldn't, at least they could still be friends.

"She didn't like me anyway…" Toby sighed deeply before slowly standing up as Ben stood up with him.

"Well, I did tell you to stay away from the users." Ben told him as he came to his side. "There's other fish out there in the sea, man. Christine wasn't the only one." Toby just shook his head before walking out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Don't you do your sweet talkin' to me, pal." Toby told him as he glanced over at Ben. "Your still not off the hook for kissing her back."

"Oh…" Ben muttered as Toby started to clean up his bloody nose before looking over at Ben as a grin spread across his lips. "She's a good kisser, ain't she though?" A cheeky grin spread across Ben's own face as he remembered how blissful his first kiss had been.

"Man, you have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and remember, keep reviewing!:) And I also had to change my direction with this story once again. So, this story now has no ties to 'Benjamin Winchester.' Its officially a start over.:)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Supernatural or the boys.**

"Okay, just keep your eyes on the ball and whatever you do… Don't run from it." Ben told his friend before giving the nervous boy an encouraging smile and walking a few feet apart from each other. Toby had never been good at Baseball, but Ben had convinced him that with just a little bit of practice that he could get better and maybe even try out for the team.

"Remember, eye on the ball!" Ben called out before Toby gave a nervous nod and waited for his friend to throw the ball. Toby had never really liked Baseball. Not since the day Ben had decided to do a little one on one practicing with him so he could warm up for the big game. After their little one on one, Toby had come out with a black eye and from then on, he had promised himself to stay on the other side of the fence when it came to Baseball.

"Here it comes!" Ben shouted, already in pitcher's position before throwing the ball as it headed towards Toby. With his glove in the air, Toby squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the ball to make impact with his body. But a loud boom exploded as the ball collided with the shed from behind him instead.

"Sorry!" Toby called out loudly before raising the ball into the air, getting ready to throw it. But suddenly, Toby changed position and rolled the ball across the ground instead, frightened that he might hurt Ben with his illegal throwing. Ben sighed as the ball came to a stop near his foot. Toby really needed to get over his fear of Baseball.

"Okay, I'm going to throw it again. This time, don't close your eyes and put you glove where the ball is going." Ben told him before getting into his pitcher's position and throwing the ball once again. This time, Toby didn't squeeze his eyes shut or hold his glove in the air. Instead, he ran away from the ball like a frightened cat.

"The ball isn't the enemy, Toby." Ben told his friend as he walked towards Toby, who had picked up the ball and was rolling it around in his hand.

"Are you kidding me?" Toby asked. "Its as lethal as a gun, man." Toby compared almost anything dangerous in his mind to a gun. But Toby knew a lot about guns also. Ben guessed that was just his obsession comparing everything and anything to guns.

"No, it ain't." Ben told him. "It's a simple ball that _can_ become lethal if not handled right."

"No, its lethal rather handled right or not." Toby told him before placing the ball in Ben's hand and walking towards the house.

"Hey, we're not done practicing yet."

"I'm not standing out here, freezing my ass off for this stupid sport anymore!" Toby shouted as he headed back inside the house. Ben shivered slightly from the cold weather before figuring that Toby was right and followed his best friend inside the house.

"Now, see my friend," Toby smiled as Ben shut the door behind them. "What would you rather be doing right now? Freezing your ass off or relaxing inside this cozy old place?" Toby asked, talking about Ben's house and how warm his Uncle kept it during the cold weather. But instead of answering, Ben rolled his eyes as he walked past Toby and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry about your Dad, boys." Uncle Rob's voice said sincerely. "John was a good man." Ben slowly inched his way towards the corner and stopped just before he could be seen. He saw Toby from the corner of his eye and put his finger to his lips, signaling for him keep quiet.

"Yeah…" A voice Ben had never heard before, muttered softly before the sound of cups being placed on the table was heard. Ben guessed that his Uncle was giving the visitor's coffee or something warm to drink.

"So, these murders you heard about," Another voice spoke up, changing the subject. "Any relations between them?" Ben kept his eyes on the floor as he concentrated on hearing every detail that he could grasp.

"Not that I can make any sense of." Uncle Rob said as Ben heard pages being turned. "Just that the victims have been found with a stake through their heart." Suddenly Toby sneezed loudly as Ben looked back at his friend, who gave him an apologizing look. The scraping of chairs against hardwood floor caught Ben's attention, but before he could do anything, his Uncle appeared in the small hallway.

"I hope you weren't spying on me, Ben," Robert looked at Toby. "Toby." Ben shook his head as he glanced back at Toby with accusing eyes before looking back at his Uncle.

"No, we were just coming in from outside." Ben told his Uncle confidently. "It's freezing out there!" Ben shivered slightly as he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to fool his Uncle.

"That's right, sir." Toby said, mimicking Ben as he followed Ben's lead. But Ben and Toby both knew that Ben's Uncle could not be fooled. But Robert only nodded his head before gesturing them to follow him into the kitchen. Ben glanced back at Toby, who gave him another apologizing look and followed Ben's Uncle into the kitchen.

Two young men were seated at the table from within the kitchen as Ben and Toby walked over to the fridge where they leaned against the counter. One was taller than the other, but Ben could tell by looks that the shortest was the oldest.

"Dean, Sam," Robert said. "This is my nephew, Ben and his friend, Toby." He gestured to Ben and Toby, who muttered a small greeting as Ben crossed his arms across his chest.

"And boys, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

**And here are some answers to some of your questions:**

**Noname32**: As you read, Ben's already met his brothers.:) But the question now is when he will find out that their his brothers?

**FiveMinutesToMidnight**: It is a brother fanfiction and that is one of the ways of how it ties to Sam and Dean because Ben is their brother.

**tigraEl**: Sadly, no. John will not be in this fanfiction. I'm just going to let the man rest in peace.:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And dont forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the boys or the Impala, but God, I wish I did.**

"Well, I was thinking about graduating and then going off to medical school." Toby said as Ben just sat back and watched his best friend and the Winchester's conversant. It had been about twenty minutes since Toby had gotten into the subject of guns before it turned over to what he was going to do after graduation. Ben hadn't said the first word since they had sat down at the table while his Uncle fix them something for dinner. He didn't trust strangers and the Winchester's were no different to him.

"Really? That's a great career to go into after graduation." Sam said, enjoying that Toby wanted to do something with his life. Ben crossed his arms across his chest once more and let out a deep sigh as he leaned back into the chair before his thoughts wondered to what he had heard earlier.

"Yeah, at first I didn't really know what I wanted to do. Almost thought I was going to end up like my old man." Toby said as a shadow fell over his features. Ben glanced at Toby, knowing that talking about his Dad was a hard subject. The man had never been there for Toby and when he was, Toby always came out with a battered body.

"Don't let that eat you up inside, Toby." Robert told the boy as he rested a hand on the youth's shoulder before placing a plate a food onto the table in front of him. Ben's Uncle knew of Toby's Dad and all the hardships the teen had faced and became more of a father figure to Toby after saving his life once from his Dad. Toby had told Ben that he would always be thankful to his Uncle for that. Toby just nodded before standing up and sliding the plate to Ben instead.

"I know…" Toby told Robert quietly. "You know, it's getting late and I think I should start heading home before Mom starts worrying." Ben stood up, wanting to say he'd go with Toby. He didn't want Toby walking home alone in the dark. He didn't trust the darkness and never would.

"I'll come with you." Ben said, grabbing his jacket and starting to slips his arms through the sleeve.

"No, you're going to stay here and finish your supper." Robert said before turning his attention to Toby. "I'll give you a ride, son." Toby only nodded with relief before waving goodbye to Ben as he and Uncle Rob headed out the front door. Ben sunk back down into his chair, wishing he could have gone with them instead of being stuck here with these two.

Suddenly, his eyes landed on a book before reaching out to grab it. But Dean immediately snatched it away. "Not for your eyes, kid." Dean smiled as Ben had an urge to roll his eyes. _Jerk. _

"I'm not hungry." Ben muttered before standing up and taking the plate to the sink. His Uncle would be mad that he didn't eat along with his starving stomach. But he preferred to eat when not being stared at.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Sam asked him as he quickly nodded before heading out of the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom. Locking his door, Ben then walked over to his stereo before turning the volume up as **Highway To Hell** by **AC/DC** poured loudly through the speakers.

Ben pulled his bottom drawer outwards before the contents inside were revealed. Picking up a sharp blade, Ben straightened up and threw the knife swiftly towards his IT poster as another mark was made on the clowns face. Knife throwing had always been a hobby of his that Toby knew about, but his Uncle didn't. Uncle Robert hadn't wanted Ben near any kind of weapons and Ben had always defied the man by going against his commands.

Grabbing another knife, Ben threw it once again as the sharp blade made another mark on the clown's face. He found knife throwing as a way to think straight and relieve any stress or anger that he might be feeling or at least that's how Toby described it.

"Hey, Ben!" Uncle Rob's voice raised over the loud music as Ben quickly rushed over to the door and pulled the knives from the poster before stashing them in the bottom drawer. More knocking continued until Ben turned the stereo off and unlocked his door as Robert pushed the door opened.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, I just couldn't hear you over the music." Ben lied as Robert nodded before handing him another plate of food. Ben gratefully took the food as he walked over to his bed and began to eat, forgetting to thank his Uncle.

"You know, it's not healthy going on this way Ben." Robert told his nephew as he came over and sat down beside Ben.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, looking up at his Uncle as he swallowed a big piece of meat. Sometimes his Uncle could talk in weird codes that Ben had to venture into in order to find out what his Uncle was talking about.

"Being this way with strangers." Robert told him. "Your defenses are always up when it comes to strangers. Not everyone is bad." Ben could have laughed, but instead he laid the fork upon his plate.

"I know everyone's not bad." Ben said. "It's just an instinct that I've developed, I guess." Robert smiled, knowing how it felt to have the same kind of 'instinct.'

"Well, we need to nick that instinct in the butt, then. Those young men downstairs aren't the bad guys, Ben."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ben said, not wanting to have this conversation anymore. "So, did Toby get home safely last night?"

"Yes, and that old man of his wasn't there either. Sherri finally decided to take charges out the bastard." _Bingo! Subject changed. _

"That's good." Ben said, relieved that Toby's Mom had gotten enough courage. "Maybe things are changing for the better for Toby." Ben suggested with a small smile. Robert only smiled before standing up and walking over to the threshold. That moment, Ben suddenly remembered the conversation he had heard earlier.

"Uncle Rob?" Ben asked as Robert turned back around. "What were you, Sam, and Dean talking about earlier? You know, murders and all that stuff." Ben was as curious as he had been when he first heard their conversation.

"I knew you were listening." Robert said. "It's nothing for you to worry about. And for now on, don't go snooping around." Ben nodded, knowing that he would never stop snooping, especially now.

"Don't forget to put your plate in the sink after your done eating." Robert reminded Ben before closing the door as Ben heard his foot steps descend down the hallway.

**-12:30 AM-**

_Scott Daggar opened the front door to his home as he walked into the darkness of the living room. He was drunk again and had difficulty walking straight. Slowly with difficulty, the drunken man walked down the narrow hallway before stopping at the last door. The sound of his own breathing filled his ears as he slowly opened the door._

_Sherri Daggar was lying in bed, sleeping peacefully for once in her life. Her soft ringlets of blond curls falling softly over the white pillow her head laid upon. Scott walked towards her sleeping figure, his footsteps falling heavily upon the carpeted floor._

"_Sherri…" He moaned softly as his hand softly ran down her arm. The woman stirred slightly, but didn't wake as Scott leaned over slightly, breathing in his wife's fragrance. Sherri had always smelt good to him. Suddenly, the Mother awoke as she sucked in enough air to last her a lifetime._

"_Scott?" The drunken Father advanced on Sherri before pulling by her wrists as Sherri's feet fell against the floor. _

"_Scott, let me go right now or I'm calling the police." Sherri warned the man, but Scott only wrapped his strong arms around the woman, who fought against his chest. _

"_Scott! Let me go!" Suddenly, a loud shattering sound caused Scott to spin around with Sherri still in his arms before a sharp stake was thrown towards his chest. Scott immediately spun Sherri around as the stake penetrated through her chest, killing her instantly. The drunken man let Sherri fall to the floor as his eyes widened in fear._

"_No… please, I paid my dept." Before Scott knew it, another stake was thrown as swiftly as the last before killing him instantly._

Ben awoke before leaning over the side of the bed as he heaved all of his dinner from earlier onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Writing each chapter is no easy writing for me. I spent at least two hours on _this_ chapter, trying to figure out where put to this and that at and what scenes I should have played out and how I should start and end the chapters which in my book are the most important things when writing. So for anybody to take a few seconds to review my story is always something that I am grateful for. I know that the story is going maybe a little slow cause I know your all anxious to see the reactions to Ben, Sam, and Dean finding out that they're brothers. But I'm taking my time with this story and letting it play out how I see fit. And also, I know that this has been only from Ben's perspective and that's because I want you to know Ben as a character with his own individuality like you know Sam and Dean for theirs. It's important to me that you do. But I will have it from the brother's perspective soon enough since Sam and Dean are getting no action in the story just yet. But soon…**

**Enjoy!**

His fingers were gripped tightly around the dark auburn stick of the mop as he dragged it back and forth across the floor. Thirty minutes had passed since Ben had had another nightmare that had been so atrocious that he had heaved everything he had eaten for dinner. The house was asleep and Ben didn't want to be a bothersome to anybody. So instead, he had decided to clean the sickening contents from his stomach that slowly soaked itself into the mop.

His nightmares only seemed to be getting worst instead of better. And he didn't know if it was just from not doing enough during the day to where his imagination would start up at night in his dreams or if it was something else. _What if- _Ben stopped himself from finishing the thought before pulling more positive thoughts. _Bet Toby and Sherri are A Okay_, Ben thought before hoisting the mop into the air as water dripped everywhere as he set it gently back into the blue bucket.

He was going to call Toby, even if it was around one o'clock in the morning. Reaching over to the bedside table, the teenager wrapped his fingers around the cell phone before dialing his best friend's phone number. Ben prayed that everything was all right, but something told him that it wasn't as the phone carried on with ringing before-

"You have reached the Daggar's-" 

Ben cursed silently as he hung up on the answering machine. Standing there, Ben wondered if it was just that the Daggar's hadn't heard the phone because they were sleeping peacefully without Scott there or if what he had dreamt was real. This scared Ben more than all the other nightmares he had been having for the last two weeks.

Walking out of his bedroom, Ben ventured down the hallway to his Uncle's bedroom. But when he opened the door, nobody was inside. A confused expression fell across Ben's features as he turned around, heading back down the hallway before descending the staircase. The lights were off besides the small light that came from the porch light outside. Switching on the living room's light, Ben walked into the kitchen, but only found another empty room.

"Uncle Rob?" Ben asked, getting slightly worried as he started to go through the house, checking to see if there was even anybody inside the house with him. But in the end, Ben found that no one was home. Sighing deeply, Ben knew that he had to do something. Toby might be in trouble and Sherri might be- Ben shook his head slightly before running up the stairs and into his bedroom. Grabbing his jacket, Ben rushed back out of his bedroom and down the staircase before opening the front door and walking over to his bike that was tilted towards the porch.

It was freezing outside and Ben had to button his jacket up before he could start pedaling towards Toby's place. It took about five minutes of pedaling his old bike before he started to see the flashing of blue and red lights. Something told him that he was too late as he pedaled faster towards Toby's. Police cars and an ambulance were parked in front of house number 290, the Daggar's house.

_No. No. No. No_, Ben thought desperately as he rushed towards the house, but was only stopped by a policeman's arm that flew to his chest and stopped him from getting any closer to the house. Two body bags were rolled out of the house, making Ben struggle even more against the policeman.

"No, my friend's in there! Let me go!" Ben started yelling. "Toby!" Suddenly, strong arms spun Ben around as he stared back into the eyes of Dean Winchester.

"What are you doing here, Ben?" Dean asked as Ben yanked himself out of the man's grasp before seeing Toby being put into the back of a policeman's car. _No, _Ben thought as he started towards Toby, but Dean caught his arm again.

"There's nothing you can do, Ben." Dean told the teen, but Ben wouldn't take no for an answer. Yanking his arm out of Dean's grasp, Ben rushed over to the car, but another policeman stopped him.

"He didn't do it! Let him go!" Ben yelled angrily as shoved the policeman away from him, but that didn't seem to work. He suddenly saw his Uncle approaching him. Ben was confused. Why were his Uncle, Dean, and Sam all here?

"I'll take it from here." Uncle Rob said as the policeman nodded before walking away as his Uncle's hands rested on Ben's shoulders. 

"Why are you here?" Robert asked as a confused expression fell across the youth's features.

"Why are _you _here?" Ben asked, wanting honest answers before he saw Dean and Sam approaching them. "And why are they here? What's going on?" He was going to play dumb and he was going to get his answers one way or another.

"Toby called while you were asleep and told us what had happened. So, we headed over here. Now, answer my question." Robert demanded as Dean and Sam stood behind his Uncle's back.

"I-I," Ben had to make up a quick lie. "Got scared when I couldn't find you. So I headed over here to hang out with Toby instead." _Bad lie, _Ben thought immediately after telling the lie. He was sure that his Uncle wouldn't fall for that one.

"At one something in the morning? Stop lying, Ben." Robert told Ben sternly as the police car that held Toby within it started to drive away.

"You have to stop this!" Ben shouted as he pointed at the car that started disappearing from view. "Toby didn't do anything!"

"Dean is going to give you a ride back home and that is where you will stay. Do I make myself clear?" Ben hated when his Uncle got like this. It was irritating as hell, especially at a time like this.

"But what about-"

"Toby is only being sent to distant relatives for right now. And you are going home right now." That was the end of the conversation. Ben angrily followed Dean to the Impala before opening the passenger's side door and slamming it after he got settled into the seat. Sam was staying behind with his Uncle for a reason Ben couldn't understand. It was only silence for a moment before Ben could no long hold his anger in. He kicked angrily at the interior, causing Dean to turn his attention to him.

"Hey, watch what you kick at. Just calm down, okay?" Ben only crossed his arms across his chest, wanting to kick at the car once again, but didn't. He was just too angry, he guessed. At what, Ben wasn't even sure himself. So he took Dean's advice and took a couple of deep breaths before he noticed that his hands were shaking slightly from the freezing weather. Dean must've noticed cause he reached and turned the heat on. Ben gave Dean a grateful look before leaning his head back against the seat.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heavy.**_

He noticed that the weapon had been polished.

_**Deadly.**_

He could feel his hands shaking slightly as he took another deep breath.

_**Cold.**_

Ben's finger fit perfectly around the trigger as he aimed it towards the target. This time it wasn't the poster of a clown. No, this time it was a white cut out board of a person.

"Now, you want to aim right at the heart."

"Why?"

"Cause that is what will kill your enemy in a hear beat. Makes them bleed to death." Josh Thompson said as Ben kept his ears opened to what the eighteen-year-old was saying while keeping his eyes closely on the target.

"Now, don't be scared of the gun. You control who or what you shoot. Not the gun." Ben nodded slightly as he took another deep breath. It had been three days since the night of Sherri and Scott Daggar's death and the last time he had seen Toby. His best friend hadn't called at all and Ben was becoming worried even though his Uncle tried to convince him that Toby was doing all right.

"Now, pull the trigger and make a bulls eye, kid." Never had he pulled the trigger of a gun, more less, hold one. But here he was, about to pull the trigger and hopefully make a bull's eye. He could feel himself shaking with fright, but he knew he had to do this. Call it an instinct. But Ben had to learn how to shoot a gun.

"W-What if I miss?" Ben asked, noticing his stuttering coming back. His stuttering had stopped about two years ago and now he could see it coming back. Was it because of this?

"Nearly everyone misses the first time. Just shoot the gun." Josh Thompson was becoming irritated and Ben knew not to irritate the nineteen-year-old or he would drop you before you knew it. Ben took another deep breath before squeezing his eyes shut and pulling the trigger, jumping slightly at the sound of the bang that the gun produced.

"Nice one, Ben!" Ben opened his eyes before noticing that the bullet had made itself close to the heart. Ben didn't know if that was good thing or not.

"Now, this time, keep your eyes opened." Ben nodded before aiming the handgun once again as his finger curled around the deadly trigger. Taking another deep shaky breath, Ben kept his eyes opened before pulling the trigger and jumping slightly again as the gun produced that awful piercing noise. This time, Ben had made bull's eye.

"Again." Ben was already shaking to the bone, but Josh insisted that Ben try again. Ben took another shaky breath as the gun shook visibly in his hands as he aimed once again. Knowing that he could kill, that he could become a murderer scared the living days out of him. But he had to take the risk.

"Pull the trigger, Ben." Josh ordered. "You know what's there, inside of you. You know that this is what it takes. You did it once. You can do it again." A confused expression fell over Ben's youthful features, as he looked up at Josh, who was grinning in a way that made Ben uncomfortable.

"What do you mean? I've never pulled the trigger of a gun until now." Ben told him as Josh shook his head.

"They told me you wouldn't remember."

"Wouldn't remember what?" Suddenly, Josh took Ben by the upper arm, making the teen look the young man square in the eye.

"You're going to be dead meat, kid." Ben tried to yank her arm away, but Josh's grip only became tighter before Ben heard loud footsteps as Robert entered the room. Josh let go.

"Ben, what the hell are you doing?" Ben's fingers were still wrapped tightly around the gun before he dropped the gun to the floor. Josh took a step back as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Benjamin wanted to learn how to shoot a gun. Felt it was something he had to learn." Ben's mouth opened to protest even though he was still shocked at the change of Josh's demeanor. He didn't understand what had just happened and now Josh was ranting out on him.

"Is this true, Ben?" Robert asked as Ben looked from Josh to his Uncle, who already seemed to believe Josh even if it was true.

"C'mon, Benjamin." Josh said. "Don't lie to your Uncle."

Benjamin… 

A single chill ran through Ben as he looked back at Josh. There was something not right about this guy. But Ben had known Josh for a while now. He was son of a Marine and a professional code breaker. Ben knew then that this wasn't the same Josh he knew. But if not, then who was it?

"Thanks, but next time you decide to show my nephew how to shoot a gun," Robert said. "Let me know." His Uncle then dragged Ben out of the room before Ben could protest.

"You know you're grounded right?" Robert asked as he opened the passenger's side door of his old Ford.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Ben told him in disbelief as his Uncle pushed him into the truck before slamming the door and walking over to the other side. He hadn't seen his Uncle this mad since the night they had found Toby beaten severely.

"All I wanted to do was learn how to shoot a darn gun! What's so bad about that?" Ben asked as his Uncle started the Ford, jerking the gears roughly into reverse.

"I've told you before, Ben!" Robert almost shouted as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. "I don't want you near weapons."

"But why?" Ben asked as he saw his Uncle's strong hands grip the steering wheel tighter. Ben knew he should leave this subject alone. But Ben had never been the one to let something go so easily.

"I don't have to give you an explanation. And once you understand that, then we'll be fine." Ben bit back his tongue as he crossed his arms across his chest and turned to look out the window. He was angry and he wanted to know why his Uncle had waked up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

It had been only two minutes before Ben opened his mouth again, re-starting the argument as his Uncle pulled into the driveway of their home. Robert got out of the truck, slamming the door as Ben did the same.

"I want to know why!" Ben shouted, determination set as his Uncle opened the door to their house, revealing Sam and Dean sitting on the couch in the living room, looking at a bunch of articles.

"I told you I don't have to explain anything to you!" Robert shouted, loosing his temper with Ben. "You are grounded and if I ever catch you near a gun ever again, you will find that other punishments are more harsh than this one." Ben looked helplessly at his Uncle.

"Why are you being this way?" Ben didn't wait for an answer before he ran up to his bedroom, slamming the bedroom door as Robert sighed deeply. God, why _was_ he acting this way? Turning around, Robert just walked over to one of the unoccupied chairs before sitting down.

"What happened?" Dean asked as Robert leaned forward and rested his face in his hands. For the last couple of days, Robert didn't know how he was going to tell Sam and Dean the truth. He didn't know if he should wait until after the hunt to tell them or should he just tell them now. John…one of his best buddies was gone. And John had made him promise to tell the boys if something ever happen to him. Robert just didn't know how the boys would react…how Ben would react.

"Boys…" Robert sighed before looking up. "There's something…something that your Dad didn't tell you…"

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all your amazing reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_All this time he was a kept a secret! Why?"_

It had become dark and rain had begun to pour itself upon earth.

_"No, I don't believe you…"_

The ice-cold rain soaked his clothes completely.

_"Ben, you have to listen to us."_

His throat had started to ache severely from the cold air and the sharp breaths he kept taking as he continued to run.

_"All this time I was lied to…A-All this time…"_

His heart was pounding in his ears as his legs began to throb with pain.

_"You don't understand John's reasons."_

House number 345 looked the same as it use to as the young teen ran up the steps and onto the porch.

_"I don't care about his reasons!"_

His fist pounded on the door over and over and over again.

_"Y-You're n-not my Uncle a-anymore."_

Suddenly, the door flew opened as Patricia Wrought revealed herself.

_"Don't say that, Ben…Please, don't say that."_

"Ben?"

_"Ben, don't be this way…"_

"H-He l-lied…I-I didn't know…I swear I didn't k-know…"

_"Ben!"_

Without another word, Ben felt the older woman pull him into her comforting arms as he allowed himself to just cry. The pain had been cut deep within his very soul and pierced his emotions like a sharp knife.

"I got you, honey." He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she gently ran her hair through his soaked hair and kept him close to her.

**Okay, this is a super short chapter and I probably should have added it onto the last chapter. But I think it was probably needed as a stand-alone chapter. I promise that there will not be another short chapter like this…Well, can't promise, but try. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Within the home of Patricia Wrought, Ben had found warmth and comfort. Patricia; an elderly woman who lived by herself and had known Ben since he was six-years-old, led Ben into the living room area where she gently pushed him onto the couch near the fireplace. His eyes were puffy from shedding his tears and his clothes were soaked from the pouring rain.

No words were said as Patricia unfolded a quilt before draping it around the boy's shoulders and sitting down beside him as she wrapped her arms back around him. Ben had always been an adorable kid and he had won her heart from the beginning. She used to baby-sit him before he turned eleven and then she saw no more of him after that.

"Want to tell me what has got you so upset?" She asked softly as Ben played with some of the loose yarn on the quilt.

"What would you do if you found out that you had another family you never knew about?" Ben asked quietly. "Would you be mad or deal?" Patricia closed her eyes briefly, realizing that Ben had found out about John and his brothers.

"You found out about your real Daddy and brothers, huh?" Ben looked up at Patricia, who nodded slightly before carrying on.

"Yes, I knew all about it." She said softly. "But there is a reason as to why John, your real Father, gave you to Robert. It's a long story, but I guess we have the time for me to tell you." Patricia sighed as Ben waited for her to continue.

"You were born thirteen years ago and your real Dad had then decided that you were going to live with your Mom and her boyfriend. He didn't want you to live his way of life, honey." She added when she saw him opening his mouth to speak.

"See, you have to understand that your biological Dad hunted things…things that not many people know about. I think you know what I mean…" Patricia told him as a confused expression fell over his features.

"Those nightmares your having…there real, Ben. Some of them are from that night when your Mom and her boyfriend perished in the fire. You don't remember the fire, though, do you?" Ben shook his head. He didn't care to remember the fire either…he didn't care to remember any of it.

"That's good for now…" Patricia trailed off. "But you have to prepare yourself, Ben. Not right now, not yet. But soon."

"What are you talking about? Prepare myself for what?"

"They want you Ben. Your Mother's boyfriend wasn't all he was made out to be. Daniel was a ruthless man who got himself caught up in witchcraft. Now you're in it and you don't have a clue…until now." Patricia suddenly stood up as Ben slowly got up and followed her out of the living room. The young teen was as confused as ever now. His old baby-sitter was talking in codes that Ben didn't think he really wanted to venture into.

"Remember how I use to tell you to never go into the attic?" Patricia asked as they made their ways up the stairs and towards the old attic that had once caused Ben to get a spanking for going against the woman's rules.

"Yeah…"

"Well, there was a reason for that. I think it might be time for you to see the room now…" Patricia trailed off as she took a key out from one of the pockets sewed onto her apron before pushing the key into the lock and opening the door.

Ben's gasped softly as Patricia moved out of the way for Ben to enter the once off limits attic.

Dean banged the steering wheel as they continued to search for any sign of Ben. It had been about half an hour ago when Robert had revealed to them that Ben was their younger brother before Ben had ran away from them. Now, he, Sam, and Robert were out in the rain, searching desperately for Ben. It had been stupid of Ben to decide to run out into an on coming storm.

* * *

"We'll find him, Dean." Sam reassured his older brother, seeing how worried and angry his older brother had become. He was worried also and wanted greatly to find Ben and get him back home safely. It wasn't safe to be out in this kind of weather.

"We should have caught him before he could have had the chance to run." Dean said, blaming himself for not knowing ahead of time that Ben would pull that little stunt.

"Dean, you can't blame yourself for this. We didn't know that Ben was going to run."

"Yeah…" Dean muttered, still blaming himself as he made a short turn at the stop sign. They had to find Ben and they had to find him soon.

* * *

Robert frantically searched for Ben as his windshield wipers wiped the rain away rapidly. But the rain was pouring so hard that he had to slow the old Ford down a little bit. He had decided that they would find Ben faster if they had gone their separate ways in their own vehicles. The boys had agreed and now they were out searching for Ben.

* * *

**Hope this chapter answered whatever questions anyone had and I hope that you enjoyed it. Now off to bad news… It might be a while before I can update cause I might get grounded from the computer. Depends. But keep my story in mind cause I will return!**


	8. Chapter 8

The room was complete with lit candles everywhere along with an enormous circle around a five-pointed star drawn by a piece of chalk in the middle of the room. Ben hadn't seen this kind of stuff before, but on movies and that was rarely since he didn't watch television all that much. Patricia didn't say a word as Ben walked slowly around the room, letting his hand run gently over the old books that had been shelved probably at least thirty years or so back.

"There are many things that have been kept secret from you." Patricia finally said as Ben turned and looked at the elderly woman.

"Your Mother's ancestors were witches, who thankfully, got away from the awful witch trials back in the sixteen-hundreds."

"Wait, so my ancestors were also witches than?" Ben asked as Patricia nodded before she walked over to the bookshelf and pulled an old book out. Walking over to Ben, she handed him the book.

"What is this? Spells or something?" Ben asked as he started to flip through the old worn out pages.

"No, in those pages you will find out everything that you want answered. Read it and then you'll understand." Patricia said before walking out of the attic, leaving Ben by himself to read. He sat down in one of the old chairs in the farthest corners before he began to read.

* * *

The storm was picking up by now, as the thunder cracked and rolled like a beasts upset stomach. The rain was relentless and the lighting strike deadly bolts of electricity as it brightened the darkened sky every twenty seconds.

"Wait, there's his bike." Sam Winchester said as he pointed at the house that they were driving by. Dean immediately stopped the Impala on the side of the road before opening the driver's side door and running across the road, Sam following behind. They had no clue as to whose house this was. But they only hoped that this meant that Ben was all right.

The cup of coffee fell from the elderly woman's hands as she felt an invisible force throw her backwards into the air before her fragile body collided with the wall from behind her. Patricia Wrought hissed in pain as she slowly got to her hands and knees.

"Hello Patricia." A woman, said. "Did you miss me?" Patricia looked up weakly to see a youthful woman standing behind the threshold of her kitchen. Before the older woman could reply though, she felt herself be slid up the wall by another invisible before being held onto the ceiling.

"Go…to hell." Patricia gritted out before the woman's grin turned to a frown before she waved her hand, letting Patricia fall to the hardwood floor.

"Wrong answer." The woman said as she walked slowly towards Patricia, who was trying to stand up. But too many hits had weakened her.

"Now, we're going to make this painless and simple. You're going to tell me where the little brat is and maybe, just maybe…" The woman surged her boot into the woman's gut as Patricia let out a slight whimper as she fell back to the floor. "I'll let you live."

"Never."

"Your death wish." The witch said before taking a sharp stake out that she had used so many times on the others.

* * *

Ben had been reading the next chapter when a loud crack of thunder made him jump slightly. The book had history of his family in the old pages. He had found his Mother's maiden name at one time. Everything in the book made him become in awe with his family's history.

"The itsy bitsy spider climb up the spout," A menacing voice singed as Ben heard footsteps approaching the attic. "Down came the rain and washed the spider out…" Panic surged through Ben as he stood up, letting the book fall to the floor as the door to the attic was slowly pushed opened.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Yeah, I know, a cliffhanger. But I should update later on tonight. Don't worry, lol. Review!**


End file.
